1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method and means for handling hides during and immediately after a hide-pulling operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,949 discloses a hide puller which comprises a pair of closely moving surfaces between which the tail of a hind-leg-suspended, partially skinned carcass is introduced for progressively pulling hide from the hind legs, the shoulder portions, the forelegs and the head as the moving, hide pulling surfaces are lowered from a fully elevated to a fully lowered position during the hide pulling operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,686 discloses the use of an endless conveyor for advancing and imparting a hide-pulling force to a hide clamping device during a hide pulling operation.